Guide talk:Elementalist
why does water magic say =water magic... —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090. 05:30, 16 August 2007 (CEST) Because you added an extra "=" when you created the header. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:31, 16 August 2007 (CEST) it's supposed to be 1.5 —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090. 05:32, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :Oh... then you just need an extra "=" on both sides. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:39, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::lol, I still find it funny MediaWiki thinks is comparable to an equal sign... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:42, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :::What's so funny about MediaWiki recognizing html markups/tags? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:51, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::wow i cant believe how rediculously stupid i am. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090. 05:47, 16 August 2007 (CEST) add blindbot, nuker, spiker, and warder to that there list of ele builds. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 20:23, 16 August 2007 (CEST) Add stub tag. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 05:14, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :Completed. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 05:24, 29 August 2007 (CEST) I'm going to be working on this some, mostly just work on adding the attribute points, but I'll stick around some. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 17:41, 29 August 2007 (CEST) I've just added fire and water magic description and use type thing, it may need some "touching up", but i did it as best i could =) PheNaxKian (T/ ) 00:41, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :If you say "Water magic isn't used much in PvP", you need to crawl out from under that rock. It's EVERYWHERE. Look at 99% of flaggers some day. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 00:48, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :: *raises hand* not in a guild with active members=no GvG (can only AB really....=D) and when i say no active members i mean there's 6 people in the guild inc. me one not being on in 10 mounths! the other one coming on about every so often then not coming on for about 5 mounths at a time -.- both members (i'm the 3rd) the 2 officers come on about once a week or so, and the leader comes on just before he get's auto demoted =) lol just so ya know why i can't GvGPheNaxKian (T/ ) 00:57, 30 August 2007 (CEST) p.s. i swear i should be the leader of the guild -.- :::Seriously, fire magic=sux. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 00:58, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Try taking anything BUT fire magic to DoA. Maybe air works well, but not water or earth. (With the exception of shatterstone and sandstorm) BTW guide is really good now. Also you see fire a fair bit in PvP, I've seen mind blast runners too. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:00, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :::::They were used what, like, 4 months ago? That's old in meta-terms. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 01:00, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::I'm unique. Meta isn't a word in my dictionary. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 02:09, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::If RUS still plays, they're probably running some form of their dual fire ele build(2 frontline, 2 other things(such as 3rd frontliner + ranger, or ranger + mes, and so on), mind burn/blast stand ele, mind blast runner, monks). --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:28, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Because Mind Blast is so damn effective. Before the SF nerfs the guild I was in used to make me SF for them, no matter how much I hated the sodding elite. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 04:25, 30 August 2007 (CEST) GRINCH ha = FIRE MAGIC oops caps — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 02:14, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Added a bit more to the spike section Mister abc 02:43, 4 October 2007 (CEST) Split The Elementalist guide is starting to grow into an overly long list of skills, and I think it is about time that we start making separate articles for the more common uses of the profession instead of lumping everything to do with Elementalists into one page. It's gotten to the point where 3/4 of the article resembles skills quick-reference from GuildWiki. Anyone up for starting specialised articles? -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ 22:36, 21 January 2008 (EST) :This guide could use a dedicated Earth Elementalist, instead of the metagame people who have no idea how Earth Magic really works (just farming, warding and sandstorm? lol) 145.94.74.23 04:17, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::Earth is kinda useless tbh, the only time I've ever seen it get play in high(ish)-end PvP was some r300 guild running two Shockwave/DStomp warders. --71.229 04:24, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::Earth is far more potent than most people think. A simple Armor of Earth can go a long way in protecting a nuker in Hard Mode for example and skills like Eruption are very potent in high end PvE. This guide however shows that most people don't have clue on how powerful it can really be. Remind me not to redirect new players here, these lists are way too biased to be of any real help. (the "make sure to keep people blind" comment in the PvP tips section shows how biased you people are, there is more than just Blinding surge in PvP you know) 145.94.74.23 16:26, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :P.S. That goes for the PvE builds section s well. 145.94.74.23 19:02, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Cleanup The guide was pretty biased towards Fire Magic, and Energy Management (one of the most important aspects of any good Elementalist build) wasn't mentioned anywhere, so I changed a few things on this page. I hope you guys like it. 145.94.74.23 08:12, 2 December 2008 (EST) :I believe I have inspired someone to make a Great HA build. Or maybe it's just coïncidence. 145.94.74.23 03:28, 15 December 2008 (EST) Builds section Hi everyone, I've been reading through the different prof. guides here on PvX and they're very helpful. This one is nicely fleshed out (compared to meager/unfinished ones like Warrior and Ritualist) and approaching a really good point, speaking as an actual newbie to the game who is trying to learn. The Builds section is very cursory and limited, though, so I tried to flesh it out a little by linking to builds it mentions after hunting them down in the listings. But, since I'm not really experienced enough to decide what should and shouldn't be included, it would be helpful if someone could offer more diligent support for the Builds area so that it functions well for people looking for an overview of the Elementalist profession. -- AudreyChandler 20:47, 1 April 2009 (UTC)